


Act of Duty

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, Fast Pace, Fluff, Military AU rescue AU, Other, Rescue Mission, guess the characters in yuuri's team, hot yuuri, proposal, slightly thirsty yuuri, this is another request from a friend from twitter since I put up a note i'm open for requests, yuuri shoots people when angered protect vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "Thank you for saving Vitya""It's an Act of Duty, sir I'm a soldier"





	Act of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta's since I'm still looking for another beta *cries* anyone volunteers? an someone raise their self like katnis did for her sister? ANYONE? *cries*

Title: Act of Duty

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

****

 

_“Those bastards better be giving our demand or they would say bye –bye to their Russian hero_ ” snorted by one Ukrainian terrorist.

 

Poor Victoria and the other skaters were tied up and blindfolded sacks on their heads.

 

The young Russian skater Yuri is gagged due to his foul mouth and the guards were getting annoyed.

 

Chris and so as the other skaters were with the Russian team since they were about to partake an ice show supporting a charity. Presently the skaters who had been abducted two days ago had been shipped to Ukraine where their main base is located.

 

By the time the terrorists had announced that they have the world class athletes, their embassy and country’s government immediately contacted and made a deal.

 

The Russian hero Victoria and the other Russian was demanded not to be touched by the Russian government since she’s a national icon together with her companions and if the other party breaks the rules then they would end the deal and resort to bloodshed.

 

Victoria and the others however were bruised and been cut from the harsh man handling of those savages, Victoria had been crying since the wound on her thigh had been hurting and the tightness of the rope tied on her, skaters were separately tied.

 

By now the ISU and United Sports committee had asked for help from the United Security and Defense.

 

“Go-go-go” presently a special team had been deployed to their aid, four combat clad men jumped off the plane and parachuted and landed in an open field far from the base avoiding to be spotted.

 

“We got three hours of rescue mission” called out by a small French man showing his G-shock watch to his team.

 

All covered with protective gears and armed with live weapons, “Katsuki (Ranger) would clear our path” said by their Captain.

 

“Copy” the Japanese replied.

 

“Kuran and Tsukimori (The marines) would be with me taking down the commander”

 

“Copy” both replied.

 

“Walker (Iron Eagle/Airforce) would be our lift when we give a clear signal”

 

“Copy” replied by the British from his radio.

 

“Hizuri (Intel) can you count how many in the way?” asked by their Captain on his radio.

 

“Satellite in position. Twenty men guarding he front area and thirty by the back” replied on the radio.

 

“Any safe way we can use?”

 

“Clear out the five in front and you may enter, be careful there are fifteen more, kill when no one is looking”

 

“This mission is all hot” he added.

 

“Understood” and they moved in.

 

Yuuri who decided hide by the hill near the gate of the abandoned warehouse started to eliminate the five men one by one with his sniper bating the one he had shot dead by the head.

 

“Clear” he called in by the radio”

 

“Move” replied by his present team.

 

“Sniper by the tower” called in by Intel.

 

“Kill” replied by Yuuri who shot that person dead.

 

"Left side clear, we can move in the building through the window, can you see any more red?”

 

“Six, I think you take them down” replied Intel to the marines.

 

“Katsuki you move in when they clear it out and move VIPs to safety” instructed by Levi.

 

“Crystal Captain” replied by the sniper.

 

“Clear!” called in by the Marines.

 

“Katsuki move in!” and the sniper strapped in his bulky sniper with a huge scope and silencer.

 

Jumping in the window and running his way to the said area, “Status?”

 

“They have five guards” cleared in by Intel.

 

“Position?”

 

“One on the left two by the window and two others are sleeping by the bar counter”

 

“Copy” as they were briefed that the hostages were tied and blindfolded it was safe for Yuuri to use the flash bomb.

 

Rolling the said weapon to the floor right by the window where the two others were conscious and talking and playing cards the one who’s on the left looked over and got blinded as well.

 

Yuuri shot the sleeping ones first and followed to kill the three blinded ones.

 

“Katsuki, we’ve been compromised we need you to hurry and get the VIPs to safety” commanded by their captain.

 

“Copy”

 

"Going hot!" called in by the marines and gun fires were being exchange.

 

As he was taking everything that restricting the others, “Yuuri?” said by the Thai skater and Swiss.

 

“Hi Phichit, Hi Chris”

 

“Where were you? You’ve been gone for a while!” said his former skating buddies.

 

“Long story” he replied, “I’ll explain once I get this mission done.

 

“Are you alright ma’am?” asked Yuuri to Victoria.

 

“Take me home?” as the sobbing lady who attacked Yuuri with a hug.

 

“I wish since I’ve had a crush for quite a long time now” said Yuuri with a chuckle, “But for now we need you all to safety.

 

When he untied and pulled the gag off Yuri he was throwing tantrums and fits, “I need you to shut up or else they would be gaining to us” Yuuri still remembers what the boy did to him when he was breaking down back on his junior days that why he snarled.

 

“Vitya was hurt when someone tried to rape her, her thigh is bleeding since they hit her with a knife” Yuuri who’s known by his team as calm and collected shook in anger.

 

Asking Victoria politely if he can look and the skater agreed, “Intel, give me five minutes, can they give me enough time to give first aid to one of the VIPs?” he called in the radio.

 

“Are you sure you’re not flirting? Since we heard you earlier loud and clear” snorted by Intel.

 

“Just because you guys are all married and I’m living as a bachelor and dealing with my long time crush doesn’t mean I’ll marry her on the spot. If you want me to send images on how bad her wound is then be it”

 

“Chill man… I was pulling your leg”

 

“Fuck’n shot up” growled by Yuuri.

 

“Iron, get in the fucking roof by five minutes” said Yuuri.

 

“Chill”

 

“Kid has a back bone” laughed by their captain.

 

“Say Phichit, can you tell me or describe the guy who tried to hurt miss Victoria?”

 

“Uh… sure… I think we remember him when he tried to rape her when we were inside the van”

 

Yuuri nodded and they followed him as he asked Chris to carry Victoria, on their way out three men came to greet them with guns but Yuuri was faster drawing his heavy and bulky sniper.

 

“Phichit?”

 

“None of them” Yuuri started to shot them between their brows.

 

Mila and the other female skaters screamed seeing people being killed.

 

Yuuri and Phichit repeated the naming process when they reached the stairs, “That’s him” Yuuri  pulled out his heavy revolver and shot him by the head spilling blood and his brain not having a clean shot like his sniper would, brain splatters were in the wall making the others shriek.

 

“Bastard” and he started to shot few more times.

 

“Katsuki, his head is already in half, get out of there” said Intel.

 

“Remind me not to joke around single guys anymore?” snorted by Walker.

 

“And I thought Katsuki’s not that angry like captain” said Kuran.

 

“Try and shit with my woman and I’ll be much worse than Katsuki” said by Tsukimori.

 

Yuuri can hear them on his earpiece and he groaned.

 

Taking Victoria from Chris and safely loading her to the chopper and asking for immediate aid from their medic, “Are you going to follow?” asked by Victoria.

 

“I’ll finish up here and would visit you okay?” said Yuuri patting her hand.

 

The skaters were safely loaded and he then followed to clear the back for his team.

 

When the skaters were at the hospital being treated, media is swarming the lobby while security were around guarding the place.

 

Suddenly the guards saluted, “Major” they greeted with formality.

 

“At ease” Yuuri wearing his combat pants, fitted black shirt and military rig, beret, his thigh was clad with his famous revolver and around it he has some 60 mm bullets the gun was made Military blacksmith Kirito personally made for him.

 

They were all shock to see the strict Japanese Major holding a huge bouquet of flowers some comfort food and a huge tupperware, “Is that Katdudon?” asked Phichit who has an arm guard.

 

“Yeah… I thought I’d made her some… I mean it’s for cheering her up” reasoned Yuuri.

 

“Yeah riiiight” followed by his team laughing.

 

“Shut the fuck up” he growled.

 

The exchange was caught by the media and they were all amused by what they saw.

 

Immediately they started calling their head quarters knowing the whereabouts of the retired skater, the promising skater who retired in an early age due to a knee injury ending his blooming career, however before ending it he won gold from his first senior debut beating Chris the reigning gold medalist.

 

Leaving his team to bicker he matched in Victoria’s room, on his way “Thank you for helping Vitya” said her coach.

 

“Thank your government they hired our group”

 

“No I thank you for applying first aid to Vitya, her wound is already infected thank you for cleaning it before it got worse”

 

“I would do it to anyone who’s been beaten and injured, it’s my act of duty” said Yuuri.

 

“Go on see her” pushed by her coach, “She’s awake and had been asking me or the others where you are”

 

Pulling the bouquet and walking in her room, he found her staring the evening sky, “The moon’s bright tonight” Yuuri started.

 

“YUURI!” burst by the female skater.

 

“Vicchan” Yuuri gave her a pet name, “I brought some food for you”

 

“Thank you… for two days they didn’t feed us anything”

 

“I can see that” Victoria was still weak, “I can't believe they did this to you” Yuuri touching her bruised lips.

 

“So… the crush part?”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri blushed, “Yeah it’s true”

 

“Good because I like you too, in fact I like you way back when you gave me those the same blue bouquet of roses” she smiled.

 

“You remembered”

 

“Of course I do, you interest me, however it’s a surprise that a man like you who used to be shy and glass hearted would have a line of work like this”

 

“True”

 

“But I’m thankful, I’m still scared but knowing there’s a people like you, Yakov and the others that actually care for me and not the Hero me” she said, “Thank you you’re helping me recover”

 

“You know, I’ll always be there to pull you out in the pinch right?” Yuuri sat on her bed.

 

“That’s what relieves me. My doctor said I should sit one season”

 

“Then you should, it’ll help you recover” patting her hand.

 

“I’m scared to stay in my flat nor go anywhere”

 

“Why don’t you stay at my family’s Onsen? My family’s place is wide area, we have a dojo with a yard there, my family goes way back when Ninja existed and the place is called the Hasetsu Castle”

 

“Wow! Really ninjas?” her eyes sparkled, “So you’re like a ninja?”

 

“You can say that, my father is an Aikido and kendo master, my mother is a great cook so you’ll feel safe and at home there”

 

“I’ll go there” she smiled.

 

“I’ll bring you there myself, I’ll talk to your coach first”

 

“That would be lovely” Victoria rested her cheek on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“We’ve known each other for a long time but we did not talk, how come we’re already this close? It’s like a dream” said Yuuri.

 

“I feel safe around you, and you’re comfortable with me, maybe that’s it?” Victoria suggested.

 

“Maybe” Yuuri hummed.

 

“It would be nice if you court me though” Winked Victoria.

 

“Rest and recover, I’ll take my time also when you get out the hospital give me a call and I’ll bring you to our Onsen Yuuri said.

 

“I’d love that”

 

Meanwhile, “I bet Yuuri won't court her by the end of this week” said by Walker.

 

“Have a little faith on our friend, Takumi he will besides he’s been dreaming of her for years now” snorted by Hizuri.

 

“Why don’t you concentrate on your own love life and leave Katsuki alone?” said Levi who came along with his Girlfriend.

 

“Wait, Dr. Petra is your girlfriend?” they pointed.

 

“Excuse you, we’re engaged” said Petra.

 

“The world is burning” said by Kuran.

 

“Chill the world will burn when Yuuri gets laid in just a week”

 

“I better pack up and make a apocalypse shelter for my family soon” replied Tsukimori.

 

“Shut the hell up” groaned Levi.

 

The skaters all looked amused seeing the team that rescued them.

 

By the end of the week, Takumi lost the bet since Yuuri started to court his long time idol who immediately called him her boyfriend and Yuuri asked for five months vacation and after that he took her to his family’s place as promised.

 

Not a month even went Yuuri proposed stating he really loved the skater not because of what she is but who she is.

 

“I love how you smile, how you try to fit in with my family, how you try your best at everything and most of all you being yourself. I can't express how much I love you” kissing her hand as he kneels in front of their family and friends.

 

“Vitoria Nikiforova, will you be my Mrs. Katsuki, Mrs. Major officially, the queen of my life and my forever mate. Will you marry me?” Victoria pulled him for a kiss and demanded the ring, their family and friends cheered and congratulating them.

 

Phichit who wanted to upload the proposal immediately was stopped by Chris, “Vitya wanted to post their engagement personally” thus the Thai respected the bride-to-be’s wishes.

 

Victoria’s fans were confused whether they would congratulate her or drool over her fiancée’s rock hard abs and dickprint visible from his sweat shorts.

 

Her hand spread showing her diamond ring while palming Yuuri’s washboard abdomen camera facing down making his shorts visible.

 

That wasn’t the first Victoria broke the internet another is when she posted her recovery with the help of her boyfriend both were at the beach where Yuuri had surprised her with two chocolate colored poodle puppies, both named them Makkachin and Vicchan.

 

Claiming that they are now parents.

 

As boyfriend turned to fiancée Victoria’s post became more explicit, thing went chaos when Yuuri used her phone to snap a quick selfie as both were naked and only a comforter is covering them.

 

It was also a sad moment for Victoria when she needs to return to Russia and train for the new season, it was devastating that she needs to part from her love who gave her new life, love, inspiration and motivation.

 

Things went well after when Yuuri surprised her at her home rink announcing he had a transfer and he’ll be the new director of the Global security based in Russia. Approved by the Prime Minister and Minister of Defense.

 

As both ended up with a happy ending Victoria would regularly post something that would bring fluff to her fans or would break them.

 

“Multi tasking. When he needs to do his job over time but still loves his wife and tends to her needs” a picture of Victoria pulling a selfie, Yuuri’s arm wrapped around her making it her pillow fingers playing with her long platinum locks legs tangled in bed while his other hand is holding a stack of papers reading it.

 

Wearing his blue framed nerdy glasses Victoria bragged how cute and still hot he is while her fans agreed and teased, “Where can we find a man like that?”

 

Victoria as a joker she is, “Get a terrorist make him kidnap you and whoever is the first soldier that rescue you marry him” with a lol emoji.

 

The tragic thing that left her traumatized was turned in to a joke when she head up from fears knowing there’s a knight that would rescue her.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Again talk to me


End file.
